


the sweet taste of regret (or maybe its the morning breath)

by rikeyhell



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, M/M, idk just the first episode and even then its loose, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikeyhell/pseuds/rikeyhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which william beckett has terrible luck with one night stands</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweet taste of regret (or maybe its the morning breath)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfiction that i've ever posted? please be nice i guess

Bill wakes up with an ache in his ass and the taste of regret in his mouth (or maybe that's just the morning breath) and he KNOWS he had a one-night stand.

He soon reached confirmation that he did indeed sleep with someone the night before when he sits up from his position on the floor and looks to his side, seeing a tall man curled up beside him. 

Oh, damn. He starts work as a surgical intern today too, and he can't be late exchanging pleasantries with the person who he met at the bar and abandoned his friends to have sex with, sex he can't even remember. It was probably good, he figures. He can always tell when the sex was bad, because that's when his hook-up leaves before he wakes up.

He stood up, grabbing the blanket and haphazardly wrapped it around his body. He noticed a lot of bite marks and a lot of hickeys. That meant long sleeves under his scrubs. It wasn't even cold. He sighed.

"Hey. Get up." Bill said, somewhat loudly, as he nudged the strangers side with his foot. He stirred, then slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh. Hi." The tall man said, pulling himself into a sitting position before stretching. "I'm Gabe. You're.... Will?"

Bill squinted. "William. To most people, Bill. You have to go. I have work today. First day." Gabe nodded, smiling. 

"Sure you can't skip? Had fun last night." He said, winking. Bill understood why he slept with Gabe last night. He was a sucker for confidence when he was drunk. And, honestly, when he was sober.

"No. Sorry dude, you have to go." 

Gabe shrugged and stood up to look for his clothes. Naked. 

Bill was slightly surprised before he remembered that Gabe's dick was in his ass at some point in the previous hours, so he got over it.

As they both scrambled for their clothes among blankets and pillows, Bill caught Gabe staring at him and smiling. 

"What do you want?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow, and Gabe shrugged. 

"You looking at these?" He said, pointing at his arms, decorated with bruises. "Thanks. Now I'm going to work in a professional fucking environment with hickeys like I'm 15." 

Gabe cackled. "Not my fault. You were begging for that shit." 

Red blossomed on Bill's cheeks and he turned away, pulling on a pair of jeans with the boxers still molded to the inside of the legs.

"Well. See ya later, hopefully." He heard, and he turned to see Gabe holding his phone and wallet near the door.

"Yeah. See ya."

 

•••

 

Bill was already exhausted. His resident, Dr. Stump, was a damn nightmare. The other interns assigned to his service agreed.

At least they all seemed nice-ish. When they introduced themselves, Travie smiled and looked down at him as if to say "ha, you're short," Vicky shook his hand formally, and Sisky beamed at him and started rambling about how it was nice to meet him or whatever. 

When he finally got a moment to rest (technically he was just using the bathroom) he took his sweet time stretching, washing his hands, drinking from the sink faucet, whatever he could do to rest his bones.

When he turned to leave, he saw the last person he expected to see.

Gabe.

In a doctors coat. 

And scrubs. 

"Gabe?" Bill asked, and Gabe smiled. 

"It's Dr. Saporta now. I'm a resident. Nice to see you, Bill."


End file.
